Professional Wrestling Authority Figures
This is a list of authority figures, people who hold on-screen power, in selective professional wrestling promotions or brands within North America. Authority figures are portrayed as responsible for making matches, providing rules and generally keeping the law and order both in and outside of the ring. The role can also vary over their disposition. A face authority figure tends to give what the fans want and favors fellow face wrestlers. An example of this is Mick Foley. Heel authority figures tend to run their shows out of their own self-interest. An example of this type is Vince McMahon's Mr. McMahon gimmick. World Wrestling Entertainment authority figures Upon splitting the WWE into two separate brands, on-screen co-owners Vince McMahon and Ric Flair proceeded to draft WWE wrestlers into two separate rosters. Flair was given ownership of RAW, while McMahon controlled SmackDown. After McMahon regained control of the entire company, he removed Flair from having control of RAW, relinquished his own position, and appointed General Managers to take their places in controlling the various brands. Presidents (CEO) *Willie Gilzenberg (1963-1978) *Hisashi Shinma (1978-1984) *Jack Tunney (September 1984 - July 12, 1995) *Gorilla Monsoon (1995 - 1997) (Interim from July 1995 to March 1996 where he was made official president.) *Roddy Piper (1996) (substitution for an injured Gorilla Monsoon.) *Steve Austin (June 7, 1999 - June 27, 1999) (kayfabe Appointed CEO by Linda McMahon, subsequently lost power in a handicap ladder match at King of the Ring.) *Linda McMahon (1998-1999) (2000 - Current) In real life, Linda McMahon has been on the board of directors for WWE since 1980, and was appointed CEO in 1994 by husband Vince McMahon during the WWF steroid scandal. Commissioners *Sgt. Slaughter (August 4,1997 - November 23, 1998) *Shawn Michaels (November 23, 1998 - June 26, 2000) *Mick Foley (June 26, 2000 - December 18, 20001; October 11, 2001 - November 19, 2001) **Debra - Lt. Commissioner - (October 30, 2000 - December 18, 2000) *Debra (December 18 2000 - March 8, 2001). *William Regal (March 8, 2001 - October 11, 2001) Raw brand authorities Owners *Ric Flair (November 19, 2001 - June 10, 2002) *'Vince McMahon' (June 10, 2002 - Present) **'Shane McMahon' - Executive VP of Global Media (Appears periodically alongside his father) General managers *Eric Bischoff (July 15, 2002 - December 5, 2005), (November 6, 2006) 6 **Chief Morley - Chief of Staff (November 25, 2002 - May 5, 2003) *Vince McMahon (interim GM) (December 12, 2005 - May 29, 2006)3 *Jonathan Coachman (January 19, 2004)1, (Executive Assistant/Acting GM) (May 29, 2006 - August 6, 2007) 3 *William Regal (July 2, 2007), (August 6, 2007 - May 19, 2008) 8 **Jonathan Coachman - Executive Assistant (August 6, 2007 - January 4, 2008) 9 Temporary/Honorary General Managers *Steve Austin (co-general manager) (April 28, 2003 - November 16, 2003), (December 29, 2003 - March 29, 2004: Self-Proclaimed Sheriff with full GM Powers) *Mick Foley (co-general manager) (December 1, 2003 - December 15, 2003) *Stevie Richards (Self Proclaimed) GM of Heat (July 13, 2003 - September 25, 2003) *Theodore Long (January 5, 2004) 1 *Eugene (July 5, 2004) 1 *Maven (November 15, 2004) 2 *Chris Benoit (November 22, 2004) 2 *Randy Orton (November 29, 2004) 2, (March 10, 2008) 10 *Chris Jericho (December 6, 2004) 2 *Spirit Squad (May 1, 2006) 4 *D-Generation X (October 2, 2006) 5 *Michael Peňa (April 9, 2007) 7 *John Cena (March 3, 2008) 10 *Triple H (March 17, 2008) 10 1 They were made General Managers of RAW for one night only by Eric Bischoff. 2 The four had a one-time-only opportunity at General Manager when their team won at Survivor Series 2004, while full-time General Manager Eric Bischoff was on vacation. 3 Mr. McMahon had been interim General Manager, taking over until the vacant position was filled. On May 29, 2006, Vince said he would not fill the position, instead making Jonathan Coachman his Executive Assistant, which carries the same powers of a GM. Was officially named as Acting GM on June 19, 2007 following Vince McMahon's limo incident. 4 Mr. McMahon made all five members of the Spirit Squad co-general managers for one night, due to their help in his match against Shawn Michaels at Backlash. 5 DX took over RAW for the night after they put Jonathan Coachman in a garbage bin and wheeled him away 6 Bischoff was granted GM powers for one night after the refereeing job he did at Cyber Sunday 2006, by Mr. McMahon. 7 Make-a-Wish Foundation service with Mick Foley. 8 Executive Assistant and Acting GM Jonathan Coachman placed Regal in charge for the night while he took a vacation, Regal won the job full time when he won a battle royal on the August 6, 2007 edition of RAW. 9 Coachman filled in as Acting GM from September 3 - October 1, 2007 while Regal recovered from being attacked by John Cena. 10 GM William Regal granted each of the participants in the Wrestlemania XXIV WWE Championship Triple Threat Match the right to book matches for themselves and their opponents, with control rotating over 3 weeks. SmackDown! brand authorities Owners *'Vince McMahon' (March 18, 2002 - Present) General managers *Stephanie McMahon (July 18, 2002 - October 19, 2003) *Paul Heyman (October 23, 2003 - March 22 2004) *Kurt Angle (March 25, 2004 - July 22, 2004) *Theodore Long (July 29, 2004 - September 28, 2007) **Vickie Guerrero - Assistant GM (May 18, 2007 - September 28, 2007) *'Vickie Guerrero' (September 28, 2007 - Present) 1 **Theodore Long - Assistant GM (November 30, 2007 - May 16, 2008) 2 1 Guerrero had been Assistant GM since May 18, 2007. She was promoted to General Manager by Vince McMahon on September 28, 2007 following Teddy Long's (kayfabe) heart attack. 2 Long returned to SmackDown! on November 30, 2007. Upon returning, Long was named as Guerrero's assistant. Long resigned from the post on May 16, 2008. Miscellaneous authority figures *Palmer Canon (Network Representative on SmackDown!) (August 25, 2005 - April 20, 2006) ECW brand authorities Owner *'Vince McMahon' (June 7, 2006 - Present) General managers *Paul Heyman (ECW Representative) (June 13, 2006 - December 4, 2006) *Armando Estrada (August 14, 2007 - June 3, 2008) *'Theodore Long' (June 3, 2008 - Present) **'Tiffany' - Assistant to the GM (June 10, 2008 - Present) World Championship Wrestling authority figures Commissioners *Kip Allen Frey (Late 1991 - Early 1992) *Bill Watts (Early 1992 - Early 1993) *Nick Bockwinkel (1994 - 1996) *J.J. Dillon (April 21, 1997 - January 3, 2000) *Terry Funk (January 3, 2000 - January 16, 2000) *Kevin Nash (January 16, 2000 - February, 2000) *Ernest Miller (May 31, 2000 - October 29, 2000; January 14, 2001 - February 12, 2001; February 18, 2001 - February 26, 2001) *Mike Sanders (October 29, 2000 - January 14, 2001) *Lance Storm (February 12, 2001 - February 18, 2001) *William Regal (Alliance Commissioner) (October 15, 2001 - November 18, 2001)1 Temporary/Honorary Commissioners *Jeff Jarrett (January 31, 2000 - February 9, 2000) 2 On-screen presidents *Eric Bischoff (November 1996 - December 28, 1998) *Ric Flair (December 28, 1998 - July 19, 1999; October 30, 2000 - March 26, 2001)3 On-screen owners *Shane McMahon (March 26, 2001 - November 19, 2001) 1 This was during ''The Invasion'' storyline. 2 Appointed acting Commissioner by Kevin Nash while Nash was out with injury. 3 Sting defeated Ric Flair for the presidency July 19, but didn't take the job because he just wanted Flair out of the position rather than wanting the power for himself. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling authority figures Directors of Authority The Director of Authority was the on-screen authority figure for the company. *Erik Watts (July 23, 2003 - January 28, 2004) *Don Callis (January 28, 2004 - February 4, 2004) *Jeff Jarrett (February 11, 2004 - February 18, 2004) *Vince Russo (February 18, 2004 - November 7, 2004) *Dusty Rhodes (November 7, 2004 - June 17, 2005) NWA Championship Committee TNA Wrestling also maintains a championship committee that was established in 2004 to help the Director of Authority book matches and keep contenders in proper order. They also served as guest judges for TNA iMPACT! when it was on Fox Sports Net, as all matches had a time limit and if the match went to time, the judge had to make the call as to who won, similar to boxing. The committee consisted of: *Dusty Rhodes (founder, original member, November 2004 - June 2005) *Harley Race (original member, November 2004 - ???) *Terry Funk (original member, November 2004 - March 2005) **Funk was never seen on-screen in TNA. *Roddy Piper (replacement for Funk, March 2005 - ???) *Larry Zbyszko (original member, November 2004 - October 2006) Management Director *'Jim Cornette' (July 16, 2006 - Present) **Matt Morgan - Bodyguard/Enforcer (August 9, 2007 - April 10, 2008) Notes and references Category:Professional wrestling slang *